


galaxies on your lips

by madkingray



Series: August Sheith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, August Sheith Week, AugustSheithWeek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith shifts again so he’s able to press his lips to Shiro’s. “Stop smiling, dork.”</p><p>“You just make me so happy.” Shiro says, kissing his cheeks and then his nose and then any place he can. “How can I not smile?”</p><p>-</p><p>day 1: date</p>
            </blockquote>





	galaxies on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> thank you may (and also mi bff) for reading through this and making sure it all sounded okay! you're both gr9 <3!

"When you said we were going on a date I didn't expect this…”

“We could do something else if you don't like it out here.”

“No, it's fine!” Shiro catches Keith’s small smile and feels happy with how pleased he seems to be. “It really is. Like I said, I didn't expect it to be a picnic and some stargazing. It's very,” He pauses, looking slightly embarrassed. “Romantic.”

Shiro grins.“Are you really surprised? I'm always romantic.” He leans over to kiss his cheek, tone a bit teasing now. “And you _like_ it.”

“I do not.”

“You really do, you just don't want to admit it but I know the truth. You can't hide that from me.” Keith throws a piece of his bread at him and Shiro laughs, giving him another kiss even as Keith huffs and turns away from him.

“Is there a reason, though?” Keith asks curiously, looking at Shiro again.

“No reason, I just wanted to come out here with you. Also because I thought sitting out here underneath the stars would be nice.”

“There's my space boy,” Keith murmurs, dusting off the crumbs on his jeans. He pushes the food away from them, shifting until he's pressed against Shiro. “You probably like space more than me, how sad.”

“I do like it a lot, sure, but I love you more.”

He gets a smack on his thigh, but Shiro can see that Keith’s cheeks are all red. He always reacts that way, even if Shiro says it a hundred times in a day (he tested that out, Keith had complained after that he felt like his face was on fire).

“Love you too.” Keith says quietly, and Shiro _beams._ They've been been together for a while now (two years) but hearing him say it back leaves butterflies in his stomach, similar to the first time Shiro began talking to him after admiring him from afar for couple of months.

Keith shifts again so he’s able to press his lips to Shiro’s. “Stop smiling, dork.”

“You just make me so happy.” Shiro says, kissing his cheeks and then his nose and then any place he can. “How can I not smile?”

“Sap.” Is the only reply he gets before Keith pulls away, lying back against the blanket with a content sigh. “We still have dinner plans next week, right? Is it one of those fancy places?” He wrinkles his nose. “I hate wearing suits.”

“You look so nice in them, though.” Shiro stays sitting down, one elbow on his thigh so he can rest his cheek on his hand while he looks down at Keith. “It might be, I have to check and make sure. We should still wear them either way, fancy suits for a fancy restaurant.”

“What I'm getting from this is that you really want me in a suit.”

“The best part about you in one is that I get to take you out of it after.”

Keith laughs and smacks him again.

Silence falls after that, Shiro looking at Keith while he looks at the stars.

“It would be nice to live somewhere like this,” Keith suddenly says, meeting his eyes. His lips twitch when he jolts, like he knows that Shiro was watching him (he probably does). “Somewhere we can see the stars every day, where there's a big field like this.” Keith laughs to himself, looking back at the sky. “Just the two of us. And a couple of dogs, maybe.”

The fact that these thoughts of a potential future automatically include Shiro is almost overwhelming. He feels a rush of affection for Keith, not a new feeling, and feels himself smile. Shiro loves him so much, more than life itself.

“Marry me.”

The words spill out and he covers his mouth a second too late. He keeps his gaze lowered, not ready to look at Keith after that. His heart is racing and he feels shaky all over and even though he had been planning to do this anyways he didn't expect it to just _happen_ like that.

Minutes pass by before Shiro finally decides to be brave, lifting his head to look at Keith.

He’s staring at Shiro, lips parted in surprise--it looks like he's not even breathing. Shiro doesn't know if that's a good or bad reaction, wants to reach out and hold Keith’s hands in his own but he resists, opening his mouth to apologize.

“Yes.”

He shuts his mouth.

Keith’s face lights up and _he’s_ the one who reaches out to grab Shiro’s hands. He squeezes them, letting out a small laugh. “Yes,” He says again, looking happier than ever. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

Shiro blinks at him, stunned, before the words _finally_ register in his head. He laughs in delight, leaning forward to press his lips to Keith’s. They're both smiling into their kiss, this time; then Shiro’s reaches into his pocket, hands shaking as he pulls the box containing the ring out.

The shaking stops when he takes the ring out, sliding it onto Keith’s finger.

Keith lets out another laugh, softer, and when Shiro meets his gaze again he notices the tears.

“Hey now,” Shiro murmurs, wiping them away with his thumbs. Keith leans into his touch, almost nuzzling into his palm. “Why the tears?”

“I’m _happy,_ ” Keith answers, smiling again. “I’m really happy.”

“So am I.” He replies, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You make me feel like that all the time, Keith, and it's something I want to keep on feeling.”

“You're getting all sappy again, but I'll allow it this time.”

Shiro presses their foreheads together, humming. “Just this one time?”

“And when we get married, of course.” Another laugh leaves Keith’s lips. “We’re gonna get _married._ ”

“We are.” Shiro lets out a sigh, pulling back for a moment. He grabs the hand that has the ring, brushing over it with his thumb and giving it a squeeze. “Sorry this wasn't more romantic, I was going to ask at dinner. I had it all planned out.”

“Then why did you have the ring right now?”

“I've been carrying it around for luck,” Shiro feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Which might sound weird but it made me feel better, like you would say yes because of that extra luck.”

“If you had proposed tomorrow or next week or even next year, I would have said yes.”

“So it's okay that I asked now?”

“Shiro,” Keith says, his free hand coming up to touch his cheek. Shiro turns his head slightly, pressing a light kiss to his fingers. “It’s perfect, _you’re_ perfect. I only needed _you_ to make it okay.”

He smiles, again, before laying back against the grass. Keith follows him, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. A hand presses against his chest and he can feel the ring there.

 _You're right._ Shiro thinks, kissing Keith’s head. _It is perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 0:3c! sheith mcfreakin kills me all the dang time


End file.
